Los consejos de mi madre
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Su madre siempre le había dicho "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé". Y allí estaba ella, bebiendo de esa agua que juró nunca beber, que era James Potter. Y vaya que se la estaba bebiendo con ganas.


**Los consejos de mi madre**

* * *

_Madre sólo hay una _fue lo que le había dicho su madre, recelosa, a su abuela paterna cuando ésta insistió en que ella y su hermana la llamaran _mamá Helen_. Madres. Ese ser que te levanta en la mañana con un sonoro grito y una sacudida, que te lava la ropa, te hace de comer caldo de pollo cuando estás enfermo y sus abrazos parecen ser el mejor remedio a cualquiera de tus males. Sencillamente es esa mujer en tu vida que tiene un jodidamente bueno _sexto sentido. _

La madre de Lily Evans era una mujer muy sabia. Sabía cómo hacer que su esposo sintiera que era él el que mandaba, cuando era ella, quién sutilmente, determinaba cómo y cuándo se hacían las cosas. Dicha sabiduría, había intentado transmitírsela a sus dos hijas a base de prácticos consejos. Sin embargo, de todos los consejos que le había dado su madre (y vaya que habían sido muchos) Lily Evans tenía grabados a fuego tres.

**&.&.&.**

_Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas _

Lily Evans estaba furiosa. James Potter y Sirius Black mejor conocidos como _capullos _habían estado haciéndole bromas al grupito de Malfoy. Y por esa razón, había acabado así: llena de babosas. Había ido en su rol de prefecta a poner orden y una babosa había ido a parar a su uniforme. A esa babosa, le siguieron muchas más. Era como una guerra de babosas. Al parecer, el único hechizo que conocía el compañero de Malfoy era _Wingardium Leviosa_. Con ganas de matarlos a todos, Lily gritó un _Finite Incantatem_. Les restó puntos a ambas casas, ganándose una mirada suplicante de Potter y una desaprobadora de Black. Los mandó a sus respectivas casas para después irse dando zancadas vociferando un _"un día, se van a enterar" _y "_¿qué no conocía otro hechizo? Menudo idiota"_ bajó las miradas de Potter y Black, que sabían que si querían vivir más valía no decirle nada a la pelirroja en ese momento.

Era media tarde, cuando Lily bajó a la sala común_ limpia_ y vio a James Potter dormido en el sillón. Si parecía la mera verdad, dormido tan tranquilo. Como si no rompiera un plato y fuera un ángel de hermoso ojos chocolates ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas _¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando?_ Potter necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina _¡oh sí, la necesitaba! _

Lily corrió a su habitación y sacó de su baúl la crema batida para emergencias (ya saben, esa que te pones en la boca como si no hubiera mañana cuando estás triste) y bajó corriendo las escalaras. Tomó su pluma y riendo mentalmente se acercó a James. Se vengaría de él y sus tarugadas a lo muggle. A la vieja escuela _¡oh, sí!_

Puso un poco de crema en su mano y después pasó su pluma por su nariz suavemente. Lo vio arrugar la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa. Cuando la mano de James llena de crema aterrizó en su cara intentando espantar lo que fuera que lo estuviera importunando de su siesta, se despertó. Desconcertado vio cómo Lily Evans se destornillaba de la risa y su mente sumó rápidamente dos más dos cuando vio su mano y sintió su cara embarrada. La mirada de determinación que le dirigió a Lily, acompañado de la sonrisa socarrona, la hicieron tragar grueso, puesto que sólo significaba una cosa: _revancha._

Lily soltó un gritito y salió corriendo de la sala común, seguida por el cazador. Salió del castillo y chilló de sorpresa cuando James la cargó y se la echó al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. Indignada, pataleó y gritó todo lo pudo. ¡Maldito fuera, James Potter! Él sólo reía encantado con la situación, mientras se dirigía al gran lago, dispuesto a aventarla. Ofuscada Lily dirigió su mirada hacia el _perfecto_ trasero que estaba delante de su rostro y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su sonrojado rostro. Esto era una cuestión muy seria, estaba a punto de ser tirada al lago por James _capullo_ Potter. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte. La vida le daba la espalda al haberla dotado de un pequeño cuerpo para defenderse del hombre que la llevaba cargando.

Cuando estuvieron en la orilla y James hizo ademanes de aventarla, Lily se aferró al trasero de éste con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que James respingara sorprendido y tropezara, ocasionando que los dos cayeran al lago.

Lily salió a la superficie en busca de aire al mismo tiempo que James. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él la miró pícaramente. Lily salió del agua muy digna y fue seguida al instante por James.

"¡Joder, sabía que me traías ganas, Evans!" – le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida mientras veía como ella se secaba con un movimiento de su varita. – "Nadie se resiste a la perfecta retaguardia de los Potter" – le dijo él con sorna antes de imitar el movimiento de varita de Lily y quedar completamente seco. – "Aunque siempre pensé que tú tendrías mejor autocontrol" – siguió diciendo él para picarla.

Lily le dirigió una mirada sarcástica y le dijo. – "Cómo decía mi madre, Potter: si la vida te la espalda, agárrale las nalgas" – y tras decir de eso, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección al castillo con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios. Aún así, alcanzó a escuchar a James decir un _"¡Es bueno saberlo. Te daré la espalda más seguido, pelirroja!"_ Lily se paró en seco y antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, ella se acercó corriendo hacia él y lo aventó al lago _de nuevo. _

James salió a la superficie y miró a Lily con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró triunfante y se inclinó tomando los bordes de su falda al estilo _Pride and Prejudice, _como diciéndole _"De nada, majestad. Sus pantalones mojados son cortesía de Lily Evans"_

"¡Sabes que esto no se quedará así!" – le gritó James y Lily sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla en lo labios.

"Estaré esperando" – le dijo antes de dar media vuelta para irse al castillo, contenta de que la vida le hubiera dado la espalda y más contenta aún por literalmente haberle agarrado las nalgas. _Y que nalgas_, pensó Lily con una sonrisa torcida.

**&.&.&**

_Busca quién te quiera, no a quién querer_

Sexto curso. Era San Valentín y estaba en la biblioteca (adornada con corazones y flores). Había decidido refugiarse allí adelantando los deberes, después de haber visto a Amos Diggory, tomado de la mano de una chica de su casa entrando al gran comedor. En verdad le gustaba Amos, era tan apuesto, estudioso y simpático. Era una verdadera lástima. Su mirada volvió a su pergamino de pociones, ni siquiera redactar un ensayo de las propiedades de la poción del Filtro de Paz podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Y justo cuando Lily pensaba que su día no podía ir mejor, entró James Potter a la biblioteca. Suspiró con cansancio, ni siquiera él le había mandado nada ese día. Después de todos los numeritos que le había hecho en el pasado, ese San Valentín la hizo quedarse con las ganas. Se deslizó por su silla esperando que no la viera. Los ojos de James la buscaron algunos minutos y cuando la encontraron esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Lily deseó poder hundirse en el pergamino. De todas las personas que no tenía ganas de ver, Potter era la primera en su lista.

"Hola, preciosa" – la saludó James sentándose frente a ella. – "¿Extrañándome?" – le preguntó él alzando las cejas descaradamente.

"Es Evans, Potter" – le respondió ella y él sonrió más. – "Y no, de hecho estaba pensando en las maneras de hechizarte sin tener que ir Azkaban" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical.

"Pero pensando en mi de todas maneras" – le respondió él con sorna y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" – le preguntó ella perdiendo la paciencia. Él la miró con una sonrisilla traviesa.

"Nada" – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. – "Sólo quería ver a la madre de mis hijos antes de irme al entrenamiento" – le dijo él como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y ella fuera una idiota por no darse cuenta.

"Está bien, Potter" – le dijo Lily con resignación. – "Tienes mi bendición, ya puedes irte" – le dijo ella teatralmente y James sonrío.

"Gracias, pelirroja" – le respondió él. – "Si ganamos el partido ¿tendré mi premio? – le preguntó pícaramente y Lily lo miró ceñuda.

"No presiones, Potter" – le dijo ella, logrando que él riera y ella tuviera que reprimir las ganas de sonreír.

"Vale, vale" – le dijo él mientras se levantaba. – "Nos vemos luego, Lily" – le dijo para después lanzarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo, logrando que Lily rodará sus ojos. Y cuando James Potter ya no pudo verla, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. _Idiota_.

Lily bajó la vista a su pergamino y miró asombrada el hermoso lirio que yacía sobre su pergamino. Reparó en el pequeño papel enroscado en el tallo cuando alzó la flor para olerla. Abrió la nota y leyó _Feliz San Valentín, Lily _y un dibujo de James Potter encima de una escoba lanzándole un beso. ¿En qué momento le había puesto la flor sin que se diera cuenta?

Lily Evans guardó la nota en su mochila con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y salió de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que pasaba al lado de Amos Diggory, ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente era el dibujo de James Potter montado sobre una escoba lanzándole un beso.

**&.&.&**

_Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé_

No era ninguna una verdad oculta que Lily Evans había repelido a James Potter desde su primer encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts. Toda esa actitud arrogante y chulería la habían llevado a decir que _nunca_ saldría con él aunque fuera el último hombre sobre el planeta Tierra…

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado _un poco_ desde que James Potter le había dejado ese lirio con la nota sobre su pergamino el día de San Valentín. Al día siguiente ella le había dicho un _"gracias por la flor, James"_ que hizo que Remus la mirara con un sonrisa (él ya se lo veía venir, maldito sabeltodo), Black escupiera la leche que estaba tomando sobre Pettigrew y Potter la mirara estupefacto.

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas habían cambiado _un poco_, él no había hecho ningún movimiento con ella. Ya no había declaraciones de amor en medio de los pasillos, ni elaborados planes de conquista. No señor. James se limitaba a platicar con ella de todo y nada, a compartir sonrisas, carcajadas espontáneas y algún sonrojo ocasional. Pero nada más. Y a Lily, eso comenzaba a fastidiarla. Si bien siempre le habían dicho que "_si quiere azul celeste, que le cueste_" comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ ya había hecho que le costará mucho a James.

"Hey, Lily" – escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se volteó sólo para ver a James Potter corriendo hacia ella.

"Respira, _Potter_" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. – "Qué no me voy a ningún lado" – le dijo con chulería logrando que el hombre de gafas y pelo despeinado frente ella esbozará una sonrisa torcida.

"Venga, Lily ¿no quieres ir a mi cama?" – le preguntó él alzando las cejas sugestivamente, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo por parte de la chica. – "¡Hey! Me dolió" – exclamó él fingiendo un agudo dolor en el brazo.

"Ese era el punto" – le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisilla traviesa bailándole en el rostro.

"Eres una fiera, pelirroja" – le dijo él juguetonamente y ella río.

"Más vale que lo tengas en cuenta, James" – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

"Lo tuve presente desde el día que te conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts" – le dijo él con simpleza y ella lo miró con curiosidad. – "Vamos, Lily, sabía que no me la ibas a poner fácil" – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues claro que no, lo bueno se hace esperar" – le dijo ella coqueta y él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Ya, pero ¿no crees que ya te haz hecho esperar mucho?" – le preguntó él descaradamente y ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

"No lo creo" – murmuró ella mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón, fingiendo pensarlo y James la miró divertido. – "¿Tú que opinas?"

"Yo opino que ya te haz hecho esperar mucho" – le dijo él mirándola fijamente y Lily sonrió como quién sabe algo que el resto del mundo ignora.

"¿Sabes algo?" – le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza. – "Yo también lo pienso" – fue lo único que dijo antes de jalarlo por la corbata y estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

Y allí estaba ella. Bebiendo de esa agua que juró nunca beber, que era James Potter. Y vaya que se la estaba bebiendo con ganas. Sus manos se enredaban en su cabello, su cuerpo femenino se apretaba contra el suyo masculino y sus labios se movían insistentes instándolos a abrirse. Cuando accedió en medio de un gemido, su lengua se deslizó por la boca de James saboreándolo. Un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios cuando él mordió sensualmente su labio inferior. Calor. Hacía mucho calor. Las manos de él recorrían su cintura y su cadera con parsimonia. Provocándola lenta y tortuosamente. Eran un torbellino de labios y lenguas (y alguna que otra mano). Y cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron jadeando.

Lily no lo había planeado. Cuando James corrió detrás de ella y ella se detuvo, nunca imaginó que reventaría. Simplemente lo había sentido. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado _mucho_, no poco, que dentro de él había tantas cosas buenas y que esperar más tiempo simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y fue en ese entonces, viendo la mirada chocolate brillante de excitación, los labios un poco hinchados, el pelo más despeinado de lo habitual y esa pícara sonrisa, que su madre tenía razón en todo. Benditos fueran los consejos de su madre, nunca se equivocaban.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! La verdad quería volver a escribir sobre esta pareja y esto es lo que ha salido. Estos consejos son dichos por todas las madres, estoy casi segura. Tengo dudas en el primero, pero mi mamá es muy burlona jaja (: no sé que haría yo sin esa mujer. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, me divertí escribiéndolo :D No olviden dejar sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios (:_

_Saluditos_


End file.
